


Mei Yu Song and Wei Wang

by Waterrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Mei Yu Song is a super fan of a long running novel ‘Tales of Wei Wang’ which has inspired various adaptations.Mei Yu Song makes a non-serious wish of 'I wish I could be with Wei Wang ah to see him in person' which was granted on a whim.Mei Yu Song starts his new life as a newly accepted disciple at the age of six years old and shares the same poor in shape shed with seven year old Wei Wang. In the future he will clearly know first hand that Wei Wang does not have certain problems....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been inspired by reading various Danmei (Which means “indulgence in beauty”, it is China's version of what is often called “slash” fiction in other countries) Novels Online along with F/M Chinese Novels which have been translated. There’s a lot more of the F/M Novels translated than Danmei (Machine Translated Novels Using Google Ah Makes A Persons Head Spin and Not Too Reliable Either).

There is a long novel series simply called ‘Tales of Wei Wang’ which became popular after some years due to it’s sequel ‘Tales of Reborn Wei Wang’. A bit confusing for ‘Tales of Wei Wang’ is still on-going along with it’s sequel ‘Tales of Reborn Wei Wang’. Mei Yu Song had made a blog called ‘Long Live Wei Wang’ right after finishing the original first book and it was back when the book was first published. 

The series became popular the point of being made into a Manhua called ‘Adventures of Wei Wang’. Afterwards in a short period of time led into becoming an anime named ‘Cultivator of Dreams’. 

Mei Yu Song is a super fan of it and he loves it all to bits although loves the original novel the best. Tales of Wei Wang starts off when Wei Wang was a seven year old boy and the pace of the story is slow which Mei Yu Song deeply loves about it. 

On the other-hand ‘Adventures of Wei Wang’ very briefly states the main points of little Wei Wang before jumping right into Wei Wang being seventeen years old which makes Mei Yu Song eyes twitch in annoyance. Ah, Ah, Ah. As if the events of what occurs with Little Wei Wang were so unimportant that it would be best to skip all of that!

What a misleading name ‘Cultivator of Dreams’ ah for so many of the people whom Wei Wang encounter end up meeting a tragic or depressing ending. However the most tragic part in this adaption is Wei Wang being all alone no traveling partners. Ah, They have done you wrong. 

There is a free mobile game called ‘Virtual Brother Wei Wang’ in which the player can pick being referred to as ‘Little Brother’ or ‘Junior Sister’ or ‘Young One’. There is no option for ‘Older’ since Wei Wang is an Immortal Cultivator. Ah it had crashed many dreams, but oh well.

There is also a free mobile game called ‘Toddler Wei Wang’ in which the player can pick being called ‘Guard’ or ‘Maid’ or ‘Servant’. Ah it had crashed dreams of those wanting to be called ‘Mama’ or ‘Papa’ or ‘Elder Sister’ or ‘Elder Brother’. The game ends when Wei Wang turns four years old and regardless of treatment the caretakers are killed. So many tears of the fans were shed, but it couldn’t be helped for Wei Wang got taken away and shortly after thought to be dead by others. Mei Yu Song didn’t cry for ah Wei Wang leads such a tragic life! 

There is a PC game called ‘Fighter Wei Wang’ in which the player just watches as Wei Wang battles countless foes and doing nothing expect cheering depending on the cheer it could increase or decrease Wei Wang’s fighting spirit. The player can pick being calling ‘Little Brother’ or ‘Tiny Sister’ or ‘Small One’. 

There is a handheld game called ‘Wei Wang Calligraphy’ in which the player can be picked being called ‘Little Brother’ or ‘Small Sister’ or ‘Tiny One’. A serious setting in which Wei Wang strictly teaches about how to write and etc. Mei Yu Song can proudly say that because of that game he has improved quite a bit in Calligraphy. 

Mei Yu Song bought the newest Wei Wang game today which is this time for Virtual Reality console gaming. It is called ‘Vacationing With Wei Wang’. In which the player can pick skin color, hair color/length/style, eye color, height, and a few clothing styles along with the color. At long last the player isn’t invisible! Still no choice of typing out a name, but oh well. 

This time the choices are ‘Little Brother’, ‘Baby Sister’, and ‘Hatchling’. Ah, ah, ah. Who would want to be called Hatchling?! Not to mention those picking ‘Baby Sister’ might feel awkward. Ah thank you for once again not changing ‘Little Brother’! At least that’s a constant thing and unwavering with time. 

Mei Yu Song picked the option of ‘Little Brother’ and decided to model the character after himself. Although admittedly making his character being a bit more slender and etc. However the base bones of himself is there such as his long straight blond hair, blue eyes, and snow white skin. 

Mei Yu Song as a baby had been abandoned and his family origins unknown. He was adopted as a toddler and then his adopted parents died when he was a kid. Then he was passed along by his adopted parents family until he became sixteen years old and started living on his own. He does his schooling online and earns money by being a Cam Boy at night. He first started reading ‘Tales of Wei Wang’ at the age of ten years old bought it by using money saved up by being a bookstore assistant that was owned by a friend of the family.

“Happy birthday to me.” Mei Yu Song whispered to himself and he is eighteen years old today. He had already finished his schooling online. He has no friends only some followers on his ‘Long Live Wei Wang’ blog and on his Cam Boy site. In his Cam Boy videos he reads ‘Tales of Wei Wang’ which of course can’t be all read all in a single session.

Mei Yu Song watched in amusement as he watched the intro to ‘Vacationing With Wei Wang’ after creating his character along with picking the ‘Little Brother’ option.

Wei Wang was wearing heavy and long dark red robes while coldly looking at the sea with his arms crossed while shaking his head along with his golden eyes being closed. Then suddenly the front of Wei Wang was hugged by a soaking wet little brother wearing only a white cloth that barely covers down below and it is see-through.

“I should toss you back into the sea like a small fish being returned, Little brother.” Wei Wang stated while looking down at him, but then the shorter male jumped and wrapped his legs around Wei Wang’s hips. Those slender arms around Wei Wang’s shoulders and clinging like an octopus. “So shameless.”

Wei Wang nose touches the little brother’s nose and his golden eyes looking into blue eyes without blinking. His right hand gripping the little brother’s chin and Wei Wang’s left arm supporting the bottom. The little brother blushing, he tries to jump off, and fails.

“There is no one else on this island expect us. Remember this was your idea about going on a vacation, Little Brother. If anything occurs you can only blame yourself.” Wei Wang comments calmly while holding him and walking towards a straw built hut. He places the little brother on the quilt. “Now put on more clothing.”

“No buts about it either. The sun is blazing and you will burn quite well wearing so little clothing.” Wei Wang said bluntly before leaving and thus the title ‘Vacationing With Wei Wang’ logo appeared.

Mei Yu Song couldn’t hold back laughter for this was such a funny opening. He got his laughter under control before using his cell phone to check out other fans reaction to the opening using the hashtag #VWWWOpening

-I picked the option hatchling -_- ah should have known better. Gah, Wei Wang shoved away the hug and pushed the poor little hatchling into the freakin ocean *sobs* #VWWWOpening #MeanToTheHatchling #SoCruel

-I picked the option baby sister…..Wei Wang dodged the hug and tossed a robe along with wrinkling up his nose. Gah, gah, gah. So rude *sobs* Come and enjoy this baby sister! #VWWWOpening #DodgedTheBeauty #WantsBeautyToCoverUp 

-I picked the option little brother. Ah, ah, ah. Come push the little brother down! #VWWWOpening #HoldingLittleBrotherInArms #SoAdorable

Mei Yu Song decides to leave a small comment of -I picked ‘Little Brother’ and I don’t think Wei Wang will push this little brother down. Wei Wang is serious and I doubt he would causally push down others. Perhaps Wei Wang might have problems down there thus can’t perform? #VWWWOpening #WeiWangIsNotEasy #SoFarNoWeiWangSexScenesInNovelOrAnywhere

Swiftly he received various replies all of which being in disagreement and most typing ‘You can’t perform! As if Wei Wang wouldn’t be able to perform!’. Mei Yu Song lets out a yawn and walks to his book shelf plucking out ‘Tales of Reborn Wei Wang’ the latest volume came out today. He enjoys it, but doesn’t really love it a lot for all the revenge and countless face slapping.

“I wonder what it would be like accompany Wei Wang?” Mei Yu Song asked out loud while opening up the book and he lets out a small laugh. He would not last long at all in Wei Wang’s world. He would swiftly end up dead. “I wish I could be with Wei Wang ah to see him in person.”

Mei Yu Song had no idea there was someone listening and decided to grant his wish. A wish he was not completely serious about yet on a whim was granted. A flash of lightening strikes Mei Yu Song and he disappears from his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei Yu Song feels like he is drowning and swims to the top. He lets out a breath before swimming to the edge and drags his body over. His mouth opens up, he throws up the water, and lets out ragged breathes. He could hear various boyish sounding laughter and his eyes open up.

“Ah its so fun bullying the two weaklings.” A ten-year old boy said while grinning and arms crossed. “Ah nothing you can do about it for this Bao Liu has a strong family background.”

Mei Yu Song shakes his head, letting out a deep sigh, and he stands up. Glanced around noticing there is a boy in the large koi pond, but he has not gotten out yet and seems determined to stay in those golden eyes glaring yet not saying a word.

Mei Yu Song glances down noticing his hands are much smaller along with his entire body and he knows this is not a dream at all for he is not this creative. It can’t be his careless little wish was somehow granted.

‘Damnit. I’m going to die. I’m not cut out for this type of world!’ Mei Yu Song thought while clenching his fists, tears falling down, and he bits down on his lips. ‘Not to mention looks like I’m only six years old. If only I was in an adult body instead then maybe I could have better odds…’

“You are a pervert!” Mei Yu Song cried out and looking straight at the leader ‘Bao Liu’ with watery blue eyes. “A complete and utter pervert! Looking at this little one with such perverse eyes! So disgraceful and shameless.”

Bao Liu and his followers staring at the soaking wet little boy in disbelief. Mei Yu Song has his hands on his hips.

“I’m weak and without a powerful background. However I do have a great deal of pride in my pure as jade body! Ah the looks in your eyes are defiling me. How can I get married later?!” Mei Yu Song cries out and hugs his body while staring at Bao Liu with pitiful eyes. “My entire body can be seen for this little one is wearing white and soaking wet very much so see through. The other boy is safe for he remains in the pond and can’t be seen by your perverted eyes!”

“Shut up! This one isn’t looking at you in that way. Why would I this ten-year old look at a six year-old like that?” Bao Liu said in-between his teeth and brown eyes twitching in annoyance along with his arms being crossed.

“Because you are a pervert. You can smack me. However please do not defile this pure as jade body it’s all that I have after all I’m such a little weakling. Even this little one dreams of one day getting married. Who would want a body defiled and disgraced?” Mei Yu Song’s voice sounding very wronged and Bao Liu groans before casting a drying spell making the little boy’s robes completely dried along with his hair. One of Bao Liu’s followers tossed a towel at Mei Yu Song.

“I will not push you or that Wei Wang into water ever again! This one isn’t perverted.” Bao Liu stated coldly before storming off and his followers swiftly following after him. Mei Yu Song lets out a sigh of relief, turns around, and then realized that bully mentioned ‘Wei Wang’.

Wei Wang got out of the koi pond and used a spell to dry off his clothing before walking away. Mei Yu Song swiftly deciding to follow him while holding the towel. There is a poor looking shed which looks quite odd compared to the elegant looking surrounding area.

“As I was saying this is where you will be living. The left side is mine while that right side belongs to you.” Wei Wang said calmly while Mei Yu Song was stunned by the poor living conditions. Wei Wang’s side is to the left while mine is to the right. The beds are just piles of straw and there are no blankets. There are some holes in the roof and a broken book shelf with torn books. The space is pretty small too. This life is going to be very rough.

“You are to address me as older brother. However I will simply call you, Mei. You made the incorrect choice in deciding to pick this place to cultivate.” Wei Wang informed me and I spread the towel onto the pile of straw. “The master does his very best to teach those with powerful connections while tossing those without support here.”

Mei Yu Song pops his lips and ah it’s not like he had make this choice at all. Who would have thought his careless little wish would be granted? He decides to examine this body. What if there might be something extra added? Normally there is some kind of perk in this kind of situation. Let’s see no jewelry.

“What are you doing?” Wei Wang asked, but his question went unnoticed by Mei Yu Song. The white robe comes off and revealing the small bun body. He lets out a sigh, turns around, and shakes his head for he has not seen Mei Yu Song in his past life.

“Wonder if this is a birth mark or not?” Mei Yu Song wonders out loud when he notices a small pale pink heart shape on his right inner thigh. There are no other marks on his body. Although he has not taken off his underwear. He touches it and then suddenly vanishes. Wei Wang felt a sudden change, looks over, and the little boy was gone. 

‘There is something odd about that little one.’ Wei Wang thought while frowning to himself and he sits down while watching Mei Yu Song’s side of the room. ‘Now that I think about it the words that small one had used were rather unusual for someone of his age. Perhaps he had been reborn or something like that?'


End file.
